run_girls_runfandomcom-20200214-history
Go! Up! Stardom! (Song)
Go! Up! Stardom! is the title track of Run Girls, Run!'s 3rd single of the same title. This song has been featured as the second opening to the anime, Kiratto Pri☆Chan, in where Run Girls, Run! plays the lead roles. Lyrics TV Size Romaji= Sekaijū ni rabu to kiratto sumairu todokeru yo! (Go! Go Up! Go Up sutādamu!) (Go! Go Up! Go Up sutādamu!) Puri☆Chan (Go! Go Up! Go Up sutādamu!) (Go! Go Up! Go Up sutādamu!) Itsumo issho yumemiteta itsuka saikō ni kagayaku chansu Kujike sōna toki datte namida ochi sōna toki datte Kimi wa yasashī kotoba kureta Mezashiteta basho supottoraito Sono mabushisa ni makenai yō Besuto pafōmansu tokimeki wo hasshin shiteku Kiratto bazutte Akogare no sutādamu! Watashitachi minna chīsana hoshi Kagayaku tame ni umaretekita no Go-Go Go Up! Sutādamu! Minna issho ni Dokomademo nobotte ikō yakusoku ne (Go! Go Up! Go Up sutādamu!) (Go! Go Up! Go Up sutādamu!) (Go! Go Up! Go Up sutādamu!) (Go! Go Up! Go Up sutādamu!) |-| Kanji= 世界中にラブと キラッとスマイル とどけるよ！ （Go! Go Up! Go Upスターダム！） （Go! Go Up! Go Upスターダム！） プリ☆チャン（Go! Go Up! Go Upスターダム！） （Go! Go Up! Go Upスターダム！） いつもいっしょ 夢見てた いつか最高に輝くチャンス くじけそうな時だって ナミダ落ちそうな時だって きみは優しい 言葉くれた 目指してた場所 スポットライト そのまぶしさに 負けないよう べストパフォーマンス トキメキを 発信してく キラッと BUZZって 憧れのスターダム！ 私たちみんな 小さな星 輝くために 生まれてきたの Go-Go Go Up! スターダム！みんないっしょに どこまでも登って行こう 約束ね （Go! Go Up! Go Upスターダム！） （Go! Go Up! Go Upスターダム！） （Go! Go Up! Go Upスターダム！） （Go! Go Up! Go Upスターダム！） |-| English= Full Version Romaji= Sekaijū ni rabu to kiratto sumairu todokeru yo! (Go! Go Up! Go Up sutādamu!) (Go! Go Up! Go Up sutādamu!) Puri☆Chan (Go! Go Up! Go Up sutādamu!) (Go! Go Up! Go Up sutādamu!) Itsumo issho yumemiteta itsuka saikō ni kagayaku chansu Kujike sōna toki datte namida ochi sōna toki datte Kimi wa yasashī kotoba kureta Mezashiteta basho supottoraito Sono mabushisa ni makenai yō Besuto pafōmansu tokimeki wo hasshin shiteku Kiratto BUZZ tte Akogare no sutādamu! Watashitachi minna chīsana hoshi Kagayaku tame ni umaretekita no Go-Go Go Up! Sutādamu! Minna issho ni Dokomademo nobotte ikō Yakusoku ne (Go! Go Up! Go Up sutādamu!) (Go! Go Up! Go Up sutādamu!) (Go! Go Up! Go Up sutādamu!) (Go! Go Up! Go Up sutādamu!) Kimi to deaenakattara Akiramete shimatta kamo ne My dream Ippo fumidasu yūki ya Nayan demo warai aeta koto Zenbu! Zenbu! Taisetsuda yo Motto takusan no kashi wa Tōku ni mieta supottoraito Ima watashitachi terashi teru Dorīmukamuto~urū Zenryoku de shōmei shiyou Kiratto BUZZ tte Kake agare sutādamu! Sorezore no karā mitsukedashite Daretomo chigau miryoku de hikaru Go-Go Go Up! Sutādamu! Shinjite iru yo Itsu made mo nakama datte Yakusoku ne Koe ga furue sō datte (watashi ga irukara) Jishin no nai toki datte (watashi ga irukara) Shippai o osorenaide Pojitibuna hāto de To the shining stage, Go up there Mirakuru no sonosakihe ikō Hitori ja imiganai Minna to te o tsunagi Akogareno sutādamu! Watashitachi minna chīsana hoshi Kagayaku tame ni umarete kita no Go-Go Go Up! Sutādamu! Minna issho ni Doko made mo nobotte ikou Wanna be a STAR Wanna be a STAR Yakusoku ne |-| Kanji= 世界中にラブと キラッとスマイル　とどけるよ！ (Go！ Go Up！ Go Upスターダム！) プリ☆チャン (Go！ Go Up！ Go Upスターダム！) いつもいっしょ　夢見てた いつか最高に輝くチャンス くじけそうな時だって ナミダ落ちそうな時だって きみは優しい 言葉くれた 目指してた場所　スポットライト そのまぶしさに　負けないよう ベストパフォーマンス トキメキを　発信してく キラッと BUZZって 憧れのスターダム！ 私たちみんな　小さな星 輝くために　生まれてきたの Go-Go Go Up！　スターダム！ みんないっしょに どこまでも登って行こう 約束ね きみと　出会えなかったら あきらめてしまったかもね My dream 一歩踏み出す勇気や 悩んでも笑い合えたこと ぜんぶ！ぜんぶ！ 大切だよ もっと沢山の歌詞は 遠くに見えた　スポットライト いま私たち　照らしてる ドリームカムトゥルー 全力で　証明しよう キラッと BUZZって 駆け上がれ　スターダム！ それぞれのカラー　見つけ出して 誰とも違う　魅力で光る Go-Go Go Up！　スターダム！ 信じているよ いつまでも仲間だって 約束ね 声が震えそうだって(私がいるから) 自信のない時だって(私がいるから) 失敗をおそれないで ポジティブなハートで To the shining stage, Go up there ミラクルのその先へ　行こう ひとりじゃ意味がない みんなと手をつなぎ 憧れのスターダム！ 私たちみんな　小さな星 輝くために　生まれてきたの Go-Go Go Up！　スターダム！ みんないっしょに どこまでも登って行こう Wanna be a STAR Wanna be a STAR 約束ね |-| English= Category:Songs Category:Songs from Single Category:2018 Releases Category:Go! Up! Stardom!